Welcome to Juggles!
by The Drifter Wonderer 2.0
Summary: The original chapter can be found here. Disclaimer: This is a work of erotic fiction aka smutty porn. I do not own or claim ownership of or make any profit off of any of the characters or other elements contained within the story. This work is intended for adult readers only and contains graphic adult c


As he settled into the comfy, well-padded seat of his booth he glanced across the floor over the heads of various other patrons to see the main stage. Track lights lit the runway that extended from the center of the stage out towards the center of the room where it ended in a circular sub-stage with a golden pole at its center. Standing in front of said pole was a busty big titted blonde with her hair parted in the middle so it fell down along either side of her face. At one point she had apparently been in a red, white, & blue bikini which now littered the stage. Currently she was clad solely in a pair of black leather chaps as she gyrated to the cheers and catcalls from the audience. Her huge knockers jiggled wildly as she jerked back and forth and shot lewd winks to the crowd. Placing her hand up near her face she spread her index & middle fingers to form a Y and stuck out her tongue to lick between them while simultaneously reaching down between her legs with her other hand and inserting a pair of fingers up her twat. From his vantage point to the side of her he could see the way she had the metal pole wedged in between her soft round ass cheeks as she moved up and down along the pole.

A quick glance at the digital kiosk at his table told him what he'd already guessed. That was Tina Armstrong, the world famous wrestler, up on stage stripping for the crowd. He wasn't even that big of a wrestling fan, but you'd have to have been living under a rock for the last few years not to know who she was. It was his first visit to the club and he'd only been here a few minutes at this point and already he realized his friends hadn't been pulling his leg when they'd told him he had to come, that this club was unlike any other of this type. He flipped through the screens to see what other delights awaited him on his visit and was greeted with a picture of the hot young brunette who he'd seen on his way in working at the coat check. In the picture she had on the same white schoolgirl blouse and the blue text beneath the image advertised that she was going to be headlining a special event that very evening. 'Slam it in a Slutty Schoolgirl!' blinked on the screen. There were still openings available! He didn't hesitate to tap the screen and claim one of them, already thinking about how tight the pretty young thing would feel when he was going balls deep inside her.

He continued to flip through the pages looking at the plethora of hotties available in the catalog of whores when he heard someone approach his table. He glanced up just as they greeted him.

"Welcome to Juggles! Is this your first visit?" He realized the blonde girl before him looked no older than the one he'd just booked a session with. Her hair fell around her shoulders in long blonde curls which gave her an almost doll like appearance. The big blue bow on the back of her head only furthered the image of youth she gave off as she smirked at him while waiting on his reply. She had a cocky, near arrogant look upon her face but his eyes were busily engaged elsewhere as they wandered along her body. The red blouse she wore also had a schoolgirl vibe and though it hung loose it still revealed the curves of her perky young tits up for his inspection. It was cut high enough that it also revealed her midriff which then gave way to a short pleated skirt that was also a matching shade of red. A pair of black spats stuck out just beneath the edge of the skirt which he saw as he took a moment to let his eyes traipse down her slender athletic legs. Around that time she cleared her throat and he cast his eyes back up to her face just in time to see her playing with one of her long curls.

"Uh, yes. This is my first visit actually."

"I see. I hope you enjoy yourself tonight. My name is Karin and I'll be serving you if you need any drinks or refreshments. Can I get you anything?" As she spoke she pulled out a stub of a pencil and a pad of paper and prepared to take notes.

"Ah. Yes, I'll take a beer. Whatever's on tap is fine." He'd seen her picture in the catalog as he'd been flipping through it and he was now taking a moment to mentally undress the waitress before thinking about what he'd request her to do if he happened to choose her for a session.

"One beer coming right up. I'll have it right out to you." With that she did a little spin which made her skirt flap revealing a momentary glimpse of her tight spats clad ass as she made her way through the crowd back towards the bar. He turned his attention back to the catalog, determined to find someone else to sample before the session he'd already booked came up. It didn't take long, he'd barely gotten his beer when he stumbled across a shot of a hazel eyed brunette cutie who appeared to have a pair of furred pointy ears jutting out from her hair and he was smitten. Even better, she was available right that moment according to the listing. He tapped the screen without hesitation and turned his attention back to the stage to watch Tina kneeling and dry humping the air as if she was riding a lover until his order was fulfilled.

He watched the show for a few minutes until his attention was drawn away by the sound of a click on the wall next to him. A secret panel door, previously undetected, slid open and out directly onto the table of his booth strutted the perky brunette he'd ordered up named Makoto. She favored him with a warm smile as she stood there above him glancing down his direction.

Her pictures hadn't done her justice. She was stacked as shit! And with as little as she was wearing it was all on display, a feast for his eyes as he gazed at her wantonly. A pair of hairs sprouted from the top of her head pointing to either side like a pair of antennae, and beneath them were those squirrel like ears which twitched slightly as she stood there. Her tight fitting orange and black top struggled to contain even the part of her huge knockers that it did cover and the entire underside of both of her magnificent udders were entirely bared. He lost himself a moment gazing up into that exposed expanse of titflesh before remembering to check out the rest of her killer bod. Almost her entire taut sexy torso was bare from the underside of her tits down to the curves of her hips. There a pair of straps from her black panties hung upon her curves. They vanished down into the tiny orange skirt she wore and from his vantage point looking up at her he could see the crotch of her tight black panties spread across her sex. Between her bare upper thighs he could also see her tight perky ass cheeks and above them a giant brown fluffy squirrel tail! Skintight black thigh-highs with white borders along their upper edge covered from mid-thigh down until they vanished into her orange boots she wore. This squirrel girl was sexy as hell and he wasn't regretting his selection in the slightest.

"Well hello there. I'm Makoto. Thank you for picking me tonight. I'll make sure and show you a really good time." She winked playfully as she began to sway from side to side in place accentuating her curvaceous form with the precision moves. As she rocked back and forth she placed her hands atop her thigh-highs and began to slowly drag them up along her body suggestively.

"Oh hell yes!" He gasped through clenched teeth as he had to remember to breath, his mind so focused on memorizing every inch of the voluptuous slut before him.

She smiled flirtily. "You want to see my titties?" Her hands had reached her top and her fingers sank into the copious flesh of her breasts as she tugged at the underside of her shirt. She arched her back making her tits jiggle and dance for him as the soft pink of her swollen looking areolas barely peeked out from beneath the cloth.

"Fuck yes! Take it off!" He gripped the edge of the table with both hands as he felt his erection growing rock hard with anticipation.

"Alrighty then!" She tugged the top off with a single practiced tug and her gigantic udders fell free. Her erect nipples sat upon the peaks of her divine tits, surrounded by her large puffy areolas. She let the top fall to the floor as she cupped her breasts and manipulated them with her hands for his amusement.

"Well? Do you like them?" She giggled playfully as she squeezed and groped her own chest before sinking to her knees so they were all the closer to him. Leaning forward, they were now mere inches from his face as he sat there mesmerized.

"Oh hell yes!" He didn't hesitate. He reached forward and grabbed himself two handfuls of teat as her hands retreated to give him room. He kneaded the soft welcoming flesh with his fingers while also taking time to pull and pinch at her nipples eliciting soft squeaks of surprise from the slutty little squirrel girl.

"I'm glad you like them so much. Do you want a taste?" She leaned in even closer and he eagerly parted his lips to lock them around one of her painfully erect nipples. His teeth lightly nibbled at the pointed peak while he sucked and licked at the sensitive tender flesh trapped between his lips. Makoto let out a throaty moan at the attentions he paid to her tits while simultaneously reaching around to softly stroke the back of his head as he sucked.

"Oh, that feels so good." She cooed as he switched off back and forth between her tits, leaving her nipples dripping with his saliva. As he feasted upon her rack she leaned in next to his ear to whisper to him. "What would you like me to do for you tonight? Anything you want." As she spoke she pulled back and resumed playing her with tits herself as she kneeled there before him. His gaze remained locked on those perfect tits of hers as he pondered the answer to her question. It didn't take long; he knew exactly what he wanted.

"A blowjob… And use those huge tits of yours too." As good as having them in his hands and mouth had been he knew that having them wrapped around his dick was going to be even better. Of that he had no doubt.

Makoto got up and stepped down from the table and revealed another unknown trick like the secret door before. She lifted it up and it folded up against the wall leaving him in a booth without a large table blocking access to his lap. Stepping back before him, this time on the floor, she got down on her knees once more and immediately began to help him get his now amazingly tight pants down around his ankles. She stared wide-eyed as she fished his dick out and saw the large erect cock poking straight up at the roof.

"Yummy!" She squeaked happily as she reached out with both hands and began to stroke his long hard shaft encouragingly. Even her pointed ears twitched excitedly. As she pumped his hardon with tightly curled fingers precum began to leak out of the tip and she leaned in quickly to lap it up. Her soft wet tongue glanced along the mushroom shaped tip of his dick and he groaned delightedly at the first taste her oral skills. She slipped one hand down along his shaft and began to fondle his balls playfully eliciting another groan of approval.

"You like those big hairy balls? You should put them in your mouth." He grinned down at her as she leaned in closer to his crotch and inhaled her first good whiff of his musky scent. A tinkle of giggling laughter escaped her lips.

"Of course! Squirrel's just love nuts don't you know!" She leaned in until her chin was atop the vinyl of the seat cushion and proceeded to plant her lips on his scrotum. Her nose was nestled up against the underside of his shaft as she began to suck at his testicles and with the hand gripping the base of his shaft she began to slap his hard heavy cock down across her face. Splatters of precum coated her forehead as she made his cock strike her over and over again.

For a few minutes she hovered down there sucking away at his balls, first one, then the other. Then finally taking both of the large cum filled orbs into her mouth at the same time she gurgled happily at having her mouth full of wrinkly hairy nuts. When she pulled back from them, leaving his testicles a slobbery saliva coated mess, she had several of his short curly thick pubic hairs lining her lips and laid across her cute little nose. She rose up so that her huge knockers now sat upon the bench seat and she proceeded to wrap them around his hard cock trapping it in soft cocoon of ample titflesh.

Slowly at first she began to massage his captive member in her cleavage's embrace but she began to work faster and more firmly, milking the ever growing spurts of precum out so that it spilled down across the tops of her tits. Leaning inwards she began to lap at the exposed tip of his pecker like a kid licking at a lollipop, claiming taste after taste of his pre as she did. He was stunned speechless by the oral assault combined with the titjob to end all titjobs.

She was one well trained whore, that was for certain. She knew how to keep him hovering there on the edge of release so that he hit the highest peaks of pleasure while never going over the edge into an early orgasm and cutting things short. She slowed her tit-focused assault letting his cock just lay there sandwiched in her delightful orbs a while as she worked her way around one side of his tip then the other with her tongue. Finally deciding that it was time to move onto the next step she slipped her breasts away from his shaft and went in for the full on oral assault. Wrapping her lips around the tip of his schlong she began to suck at it while simultaneously licking at the slit to claim up each new release of precum. She sucked so hard her cheeks caved in as she hovered there and glanced up to lock eyes with his. He reached down a hand atop the back of her brown-haired head and cupping his fingers just beneath one of her furry squirrel ears he pressed down guiding the slutty little cocksucker to take more of his shaft.

Makoto eagerly followed suit. Bobbing her head up and down quickly she began to swallow inch after inch of his cock hungrily. More and more of his rod vanished into her wet welcoming mouth and he could feel her tongue as if it was teasing every inch of the captive cockflesh all at once. The wet slurping sounds that escaped her lips as she glided up and down his length were positively lewd. The few times she let his tip escape her lips were accompanied by a loud popping sound of her breaking the vacuum seal she had on his shaft before she'd dive back down hungrily to swallow even more of his length. He let out a stunned groan of pleasure as he felt him slip inside the tight confines of her throat without so much as a choke or gagging sound from the slutty squirrel girl. With his hand firmly upon her head guiding her ever downwards before long she was bottoming out on his cock. Her chin was nestled up against his balls and her lips were tickled by the sensation of his pubes rubbing up against them.

As he held her down there, his entire cock vanished down her needy gullet, she remained locked eyed on him staring up to meet his gaze. Enveloped entirely by her oh so tight throat he couldn't take it anymore. With a mighty grunt his cock exploded into a torrent of white hot cum that blasted out straight down her throat. Makoto's eyes fluttered as she got the first taste of his seed slathering out inside her mouth. Jet after jet blasted out and she remained there obediently capturing it all. It was a positively huge load and only when it had begun to slow down from a rip roaring torrent to a trickle did he let her back off enough so that he could use his hand to pump out every last remaining drop into her welcoming mouth.

When his balls had given up their last he let go of her head and Makoto slipped back and came to rest on her ass upon the floor staring up at him. Her mouth was tightly closed and both of her cheeks puffed out mightily which gave her a cute, almost comical appearance. As she moved her tongue about in her mouth her cheeks sloshed noisily, clearly each of them stuff absolutely full of his ball gravy.

"Oh, you got every drop there didn't you?" He grinned down at her sitting there with a mouth entirely full of his jizz. Makoto nodded happily as she continued to swish the hot cock sauce around in her mouth. It took some effort but finally she was able to swallow down the massive mouthful of cum and her cheeks shrank down to their normal size. She let loose another mirthful giggle.

"I told you before silly. Squirrels just love nut. We can't get enough of the stuff." She leaned in and lapped lazily at the tip of his cock capturing a few more dribbles of jizm which clung to the underside of his crown which she eagerly swallowed down one after the other. "If you had a good time you can keep coming back to give me more so I can save up for winter." She winked playfully and he could see her huge fluffy tail swishing behind her excitedly.

"I think I may just take you up on that offer. I can help you store some nut everywhere. Lots of hidey holes I can think of that I'd like to stuff it in." He reached down and patted her head just behind an ear again.

"I'd like that a lot." Her face split into a wide grin. "Is there anything else I can do for you for now?"

He glanced over at the kiosk unit and saw his time slot for visiting Sakura was coming up in a few minutes. "I've got another thing to get to. But rest assured, I'll be back to see you soon."

"I certainly hope so." She smiled seductively at him as she backed away and retrieved her top before retreating from the floor.

He was so glad he'd taken his friends advice and come to Juggles. Truly no other club could compare. Now it was time to go and defile himself an innocent schoolgirl. Rising from his seat he started off towards the assigned room.


End file.
